


They could get used to this

by LexiShent99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s03e01 New Captain, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Morning Cuddles, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Peraltiago, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiShent99/pseuds/LexiShent99
Summary: Just a short one-shot of what may have happened between Jake and Amy the morning after their first date. Set during 'New Captain'. Basically just fluff





	They could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine and I absolutely love it, so I decided to write this.  
Hope you enjoy it.

Amy’s eyes fluttered open when she felt something unusual next to her. It wasn’t something, rather, someone. She reached over to the night stand to check the time on her phone. It was 2am. She rolled over to see someone who she had dreamed of lying next for many months, even years. It was none other than Jake Peralta – her partner, best friend and also, her mermzebenjinglebin. She ran her fingers through his soft curls and he subconsciously pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist still not waking, but Amy’s sure she saw a smile form on his lips. She laid her head on his chest and formed circles with her fingers across his chest. She sighed and drifted off to sleep. She could definitely get used to this. 

About 2 hours later, Jake awoke with no feeling in his left arm at all. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and then he saw her. The most beautiful woman (in his eyes), curled up next to him, her head and hand laying on his chest, and her breath floating across his skin. He couldn’t think of a better sight to wake up to at 4am. Well, this would have been perfect to wake up to at any time in his opinion. A huge grin escaped his lips as he leant down to kiss her on her forehead. He could definitely get used to this.  
It was 6am when Amy next opened her eyes. The sound of her first alarm coerced her out of her sleep along with the sun seeping in through the gaps in the curtains. She tried to reach over to switch her alarm off, but there was one thing stopping her. Jake had somehow gotten closer to her and left her unable to move, their limbs entangled. “Jake,” she whispered and nudged him gently. How could he not hear her alarm? The only response she got was a low groan. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard it though. It was the same groan he expelled when Terry or Holt asked him to do something seriously.   
“Jake,” she said a bit louder and nudging him a little harder. “Jake, seriously I need to switch this thing off before it vibrates itself of the stand. “Fine,” he mumbled, still with his eyes closed, loosening his grip from her waist, “what time is it?”

“Six, we have to move soon or else we’ll be late for work,” she replied. Just then, she felt a shift in the mattress underneath her as Jake leaned forward and pulled her back towards him. She turned to face him, and gently placed her lips on his. It was only a sweet and gentle kiss, a lot more PG than the ones from the previous night, but it still sent shivers up her spine. She was now able to kiss the Jake Peralta. Of course, he felt the same way. It may have taken them a while, but they were now here. Together. Finally. 

“Do we really have to go to work today. I would much rather stay here all day with you,” Jake said. He was still half asleep, his eyes only half open. He looked so cute with his hair sticking out in random places. She couldn’t help but let out a smile and run his hand through his hair. She could get used to doing that. 

“As sweet as that is, and as amazing as that sounds, you know we can’t do that. All of the others knew you had a date last night, and Charles suspected it was with me. If neither of us show up to work the next morning, they’re going to get suspicious. We work with some of the best detectives in New York! And plus, Captain Holt would be furious if he ever found out we played hooky just to stay and cuddle in bed all day.” Jake knew Amy was right. The blow was softened though by the fact that she also loved the idea of staying in bed with him all day. They would definitely be doing more of it when they did have a day off together. 

“Come on, we better start getting ready. I need to head to my place to get some clothes, and so I can grab my car so we can arrive separately. They can’t know we’re together. We’re keeping it light and breezy remember,” she said climbing out of the bed. She didn’t want to, but she knew she had to sooner or later. And she couldn’t be late just because of Jake. It would send out alarm bells to everyone. Amy was never late unless there was a problem at the bank. As much as she liked Jake, she couldn’t lose her almost perfect record of arriving on time. 

He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and kissed her neck and her cheek and smiled when he felt her moan. “So, we’re together are we? Like, for realz,” he said whispered into her ear with a huge smile plastered across his face. He couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. “Oh, shut up,” she replies laughing, elbowing him lightly in the ribs and turning in his arms. She doesn’t know who leaned in first but then their lips met. It was like fireworks. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer, while she ran her hands from where they sat on his chest and cupped his face. 

They could both definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfic of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. I don't know how good it is but I'm a sucker for fluff so I had to post it. Feedback is greatly appreciated, so let me know!


End file.
